The Life of the Flock songfic
by RTthe
Summary: This is a songfic story where each chapter will have a different song, a different meaning and different characters. This is my first ever songfic so I hope it goes alright and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the beginning of loads of little one off songfics. Each chapter will have a different song, a different meaning and different characters. This is my first ever one so I really hope you like it and enjoy =)**

**-Rockena6 x**

**Resentment - Beyoncé**

Max P.O.V

_I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright_

Sorry Jeb, I have always said I can't believe anyone.

_But now everything you told me really don't apply_

Everything you have ever told me, absolutely everything, it was all crap. All of it. It doesn't matter to me anymore.

_To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time_

You hurt me; you hurt us all when you left. I looked up to up as a father figure. But you are just a rubbish dad.

_But now my suspicions of you have multiplied_

But when you came back, I still couldn't trust you, and I never will.

_And it's all because you lied_

Because you lied.

_I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment_

I always try my best to prove you wrong, not only 'cause I make you look like a fool, but because for everything that you have done to me and the Flock. All the hurt and pain you put us through. I can't pretend that I love you, Jeb. I did once but I never will again. __

Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me

You hurt all of us! In the hands of the bloody school! All of the disgusting injections and operations. Oh, and look, you're still doing it now.

_Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no_

You just got a woman to donate an egg, you didn't care who she was. You only cared about if it would work.

_  
The very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed_

You might have changed over the years we thought you were dead. I know you helped me and I really, REALLY, thought I could believe you.

_As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same_

And it never will be the same.

_And it's all because you lied_

Because you lied.__

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

Never trust you again. __

I may never understand why

Why was _I _The chosen one?__

I'm doing the best that I can and 

To save the world.

_I tried and I tried to forget this  
I'm much too full of resentment_

I'll always remember feeling like I was no good

Always have done, and still do.  
_  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied_

You nasty lying piece of shit!

_Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life_

I really did Jeb, I truly did.__

The best part of me I gave you  
It was sacrificed  
And it's all because you lied

It's all because you lied._  
_

_  
I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment_

I always try my best to prove you wrong, not only 'cause I make you look like a fool, but because for everything that you have done to me and the Flock. All the hurt and pain you put us through. I can't pretend that I love you, Jeb. I did once but I never will again.__

I know she was attractive but I was here first

I always was here first until you made that monster of me, Max II  
_  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you, you_

It was actually longer than six years, then you left and treated me like shit.__

I know your probably thinking what's up with –Max-  
I been crying for too long what did you do to me

Every day, I had been crying inside when we all thought you were dead and gone. We never spoke about you.__

I used to be so strong but now you took my soul

Its true. I did use to be strong. I broke down for a while and built myself back up because I was so angry at you! I wanted to kill you myself!

_  
I'm crying cant stop crying cant stop crying  
You could of told me that you wasn't happy_

You could have told me that it was a giant risk when you stole us from the School._  
_

_I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you done to me now_

You created a monster.  
_  
I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me_

To have to look at that girl! My own clone! You would never, ever understand how it feels! And then to be taken away so she could replace me. I hate you.  
_  
How could you lie?_

And don't think I will ever forgive you, Dad.

**I will take any song requests and any constructive criticism is really good for me, thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own maximum Ride or ANY of the songs that I am going to be using throughout out this songfic.**

**-Rockena6 x**

**The Kill – 30 Seconds To Mars **(Absolutely fantastic band!, love you Jared Leto… and Fang - of course!)

Fang P.O.V

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face_

There have been so many times when I have wanted to, but I kept my cool and showed no emotion even when it was killing me inside.  
_  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

I know that she'd help me, she always says that she can't live without me.__

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me

Humph... I wish.  
_  
I am finished with you_

I'm sorry, sorry for all of our arguments. For everything.__

What if I wanted to fight?

Have been for my whole life, almost every day in fact.

_Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you _

You're the one who's running from me. I don't understand how you don't see how I feel.__

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you

I wish I could turn back time, re-live all of the moments that got destroyed.  
_  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me_

Don't you see that you are slowly killing me, every time you run away.__

All I wanted was you

And you are all I need to survive.__

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

(Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah)__

Come break me down

Not to worry, I do that myself…

_Marry me, bury me_

I feel like I am in love with you but when I want to admit it, I fall 10 feet underground.  
_  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes_

I catch you looking at me but before I have anytime to say anything, you turn away…  
_  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

If I don't tell you soon I will break down, I'm sure you will too.__

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Marry me, 

Max,

_bury me._

**I love that song so much, There is so much emotion and I always have a tear in my eye when I listen to it, and I listened to it like... five times when I was writing this. I think this is a pretty bad chapter but oh well... lol**


End file.
